Baylor College of Medicine has had a major commitment to cancer education, patient care and research. Earlier Funding provided by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) has enabled an intensification and expansion of cancer educational activities, especially at the graduate level. The goal of this proposal is to build on existing undergraduate offerings and developing new courses, primarily for undergraduate students, to provide a truly comprehensive cancer education program. This will be done by creation of an Office of Cancer Education, which will coordinate activities for the proposed Professional Oncology Education Program. Through these activities the Office of Cancer Education will upgrade existing elective courses, develop new electives and materials, and continue support for faculty efforts in Continuing Education. An important additional function will be to establish and maintain a high profile for the program so that students will known about the various offerings and be aware of the institution's commitment to comprehensive cancer education. The timing of this application takes advantage of a major curriculum shift at Baylor College of Medicine, from a 3 year to a 4 year undergraduate medical curriculum. This new opportunity affords time for student assistantships in the summers that has not existed before.